Santa Claus
Santa Claus is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 1st August 1997. Description Long, long ago in a faraway northern land, a miracle took place, A humble, kindly woodcutter and his wife were magically transported to the kingdom of the elves at the Top of the World, and the legend of Santa Claus was born. From the team who brought the Superman blockbusters to the screen comes a story to stir the imagination - and warm the heart. Cast * David Huddleston as Santa Claus, the Christmas figure who delivers presents to every child in the world on Christmas Eve. * Dudley Moore as Patch, a creative, inventive elf whose passion for and faith in the 20th Century is put to the test throughout the story. * John Lithgow as B.Z., the main antagonist – an unscrupulous toy manufacturer who uses Patch in a larger scheme to take over Christmas. * Judy Cornwell as Anya Claus, Santa's caring and supportive wife. * Burgess Meredith as the Ancient One, the oldest and wisest of the elves. * Jeffrey Kramer as Dr. Eric Towzer, B.Z.'s head of Research & Development. * Christian Fitzpatrick as Joe, a homeless 10-year-old orphan boy living on the hard streets of New York who befriends Santa and becomes Cornelia's best friend and conscience. * Carrie Kei Heim as Cornelia, B.Z.'s 9-year-old step-niece and orphan, who becomes Joe's conscience and best friend. * John Barrard as Dooley, Santa's #2 at the North Pole. * Anthony O'Donnell as Puffy, a bearded elf whose methodicalness foils against Patch's more radical progressiveness. * Melvyn Hayes as Goober, head of the Sewing Department. * Don Estelle as Groot, the elves' Senior Chef. * Tim Stern as Boog, first of Patch's three best friends. * Peter O'Farrell as Honka, second of Patch's three best friends. * Christopher Ryan as Vout, third of Patch's three best friends. * Keith Hayden as an Elf. * Shannon Spruill as Bratty Kid at Ballet Class * Nigel Paterson as bass-playing Elf in 'Season's Greetings' scene. Trailers and info Opening # Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (Coming Soon to Video) # Masters of the Universe (Coming Soon to Video) # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Now Available Only on Video) # Sleeping Beauty (Now Awakening on Video) # Toy Story (Yours to Own on Video) # Pocahontas (Now Available to Own on Video) # Bambi (Now Available on Video) # The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) # Oliver and Company (Short - Available Soon on Video) # Walt Disney's Classic Adventures (Kidnapped, Old Yeller, The Story of Robin Hood, Swiss Family Robinson, Treasure Island, and 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) # Herbie Videos (Herbie Goes Bananas, Herbie Rides Again, Herbie Goes to the Monte Carlo, and The Love Bug) (Now Available on Video) # All Dogs Go to Heaven (Coming Soon to Video) # The Rescuers (Available Now on Video) # Space Jam (Coming Soon on Video) # The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Fourways Farm, Sooty, Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along, Tots Video, and The BFG) # VSC U Warning (Warner Home Video) Closing # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos (A Whale of a Tale, Stormy, The Wild Seahorse and Double Bubble) # Beauty and the Beast (Now on Video) # The Lion King (Now Available to Own on Video) # A Troll in Central Park (Coming Soon to Video) # The Muppets Collection - The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, It's the Muppets (The Muppet Show), and Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs # Muppet Fairy Tales (Coming Only to Video) Gallery Santa Claus (UK VHS 1997) Spine.png|Spine Santa-Claus-Vhs-Video-_57.jpg|Back cover Santa Claus (UK VHS 1997) Cassette.png|Cassette santa-claus-the-movie-10071l.jpg Santa Claus (UK VHS 1997) BBFC U card (Santa Claus).jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1985 to 1997 Category:TriStar Pictures Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros. Category:BBFC U